earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorna Grayswift
Lorna is mother to Natalie Grayswift and a supporting cast of Partners. Background Lorna, dubbed 'Lorrie' by her close friends, grew up a curious girl. Her father had in his possession a toy soldier from generations past, which delighted her to watch walk around in her younger years. She was expressly forbidden to play with it by herself, as it was a family heirloom, but one day her young curiosity got the better of her and she took the toy apart. This greatly angered her father, and she was ordered to her room to think about her disobedience. Rather than stewing on this, she got caught up in the construction of the toy soldier and set about repairing it. By the time her father checked back on her, she had not just fixed the wind-up toy, but made it work better than it had previously. This served as the spark for her interest in Robotics, a subject in which she would earn many degrees. As she got into the field, however, Lorna learned that the vast majority of people had a great unease when it came to robots that could think and act for themselves. To her great puzzlement, she discovered that the average person was even alright with a thinking machine, just so long as they were not aware of the fact that it was so... and conversely, if it couldn't, but they were told it could, they would have a negative opinion of it. This grew to become the bane of her existence, her most ambitious projects being constantly denied on ethical, moral and legal bases. She would argue her opponents into the ground, but when it came to a vote, her work was always denied the leeway she needed to make the true strides she yearned for. She could easily have become embittered, were it not for the intervention of Michael Caroway, a charismatic man she met while living and working on The Ring. Also a scientist, Michael's ambitions were constantly outstripped by his lackluster abilities. Instead of letting this frustrate him, however, he learned to come to terms with his lot in life and appreciate the small opportunities that came to him. He shared this philosophy with Lorna, who was so taken by him, she joined his pack and eventually married him. Together they had a child whom they named Natalie. Their time together was not destined to be long, however, as a freak accident during a routine maintenance of The Ring ended in tragedy for Michael, who was killed. No longer finding joy in her constantly stymied research and discouraged by how withdrawn her daughter had become, Lorna decided to move planetside, into the port town of Locksmouth. She started work at the Fabricatory, got Natalie into therapy, and began her life anew. She currently does her best to raise Natalie, exploit whatever loopholes she can to continue her research, and unofficially dates Wade Trevors, a packmate from her time on The Ring. Abilities Lorna is a brilliant scientist and engineer, often helping others from various fields at the Fabricatory complete their own work. She is known for having a great deal of knowledge and improvisational ability. She also loves her field more than any other; if there's a way to solve a problem using robotics, she'll think of it. Category:Characters Category:Sub-Cast